


The Day I Met You Again

by jiico



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Oneshot!Kaneki, ghoul!Kaneki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiico/pseuds/jiico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing contact with Kaneki, Hide comes back after three years.<br/>Discontinued for now. Maybe continued later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day I Met You Again

The corpse fell down to the earth, creating a horrid stain that tainted the concrete below. Withdrawing his hand from the mauled torso of the fallen victim, the young man lifted his mask to lick his bloodied fingers.

"We'll have to dispose of the body--clean up before anyone comes," a feminine voice spoke.

"Well, why don't we just indulge ourselves for the moment?" the young man responded.

Looking upon the horrible scene, Hide took it all in: the metallic smell of blood and the sound of flesh being torn off the corpse.

He couldn't take the sight much longer--he covered his mouth, trying to suppress the urge to vomit.

_'So these are ghouls...'_

He needed his bike, which was parked on the other side of the slaughter fest. Two options: he could either sneak his way around, or just forget the bike entirely and run the hell out of there.

Choosing the latter, Hide got ready to sprint for the exit.

Something felt off--not that there were two monsters eating a corpse just a few feet away from him, no.

The sound of eating had stopped.

Turning his head towards the gruesome scene, Hide found himself face to face with the young man.

His masked face stared back eerily, blood dripping from the edges.

Swallowing the lump building up in his throat, Hide clenched his jaw. He took a step back, exhaling slowly to relieve the shaking.

"Hide..."

Not even letting the monster finish what he was saying--Hide bolted towards the exit.

Without looking back, he could tell that one of them decided to pursue him.

Another five blocks and his chance of surviving could increase--if he was able to get to a busy street before the monster behind him could get to him.

His legs started growing heavier, each breath growing more and more labored. His lungs burned from the lack of oxygen.

‘ _Almost there.'_

The sound of footsteps behind him stopped--a sickening numb feeling wrapped around his torso.

Hide was suddenly tossed into the air, his back hitting and breaking a nearby fence.

Ears ringing and vision fading, Hide rolled onto his side, trying to get up.

' _Hurry up. Get up.'_

Each movement he took felt slower than he anticipated.

' _Move_.'

Using his elbow to prop himself up, he finally was able to stand. His legs wobbled with every step, but he was able to move forward.

' _Faster_.'

The footsteps were getting closer.

That was when he was tossed again. This time, he wasn't so lucky.

He landed hard on his head.

The ringing in Hide’s head grew more violent, and his vision started to blur.

The creature stood above Hide--staring down with its masked face. Streams of bright red light invaded his vision.

‘ _Ah...So this is it…’_

The streams of light grew closer--now within his arm’s reach.

“I wouldn't mind, you know”--he exhaled as his eyes slipped shut--“to die like this.”

_'Why are you talking to a monster?'_

Hide opened his eyes and continued, “Hey..can I ask you for a favor?”

_'It can't understand..'_

“This was my first day back in Tokyo, and I wanted to give this back to an old friend,” he said, trying to maintain his composure.

Hide reached for his backpack, searching through the wrinkled pieces of homework to find it.

He felt the dry, wrinkled corners of the book. He pulled it out slowly, trying not to crease or rip any of it.

“This is it,” he whispered. “Promise me to give it back to him.”

Hide stretched his arm out for the creature to accept it.

_‘You're going to die. Stop being so desperate.'_

His arm started to shake.

“Please.. I beg of you,” he pled, composure slipping.

“What’s his name?” the creature asked, its voice wavering.

“Kaneki...Kaneki Ken...” So his name would be his last words. How _ironic_ , he mused.

And then he knew no more.

He felt himself falling away, and it was awhile before he came to recognize that the world started to distort around him.

Hide’s eyes closed, and all was gone.

His senses failed and everything around him disappeared.

All knowledge melted away as he slipped into nothing.

* * *

“You’re leaving?” the young man standing in front of him questioned.

“Yeah, tomorrow,” he answered.

Fists clenching, the boy across from him snapped, “Why?! Why didn’t you tell me?!”

A weary smile. “It’s nothing for you to worry about, ‘neki,” Hide replied.

“S.. So you were just going to abandon me if I didn’t find out..” he said weakly.

“Why would I do that? You’re my best friend--remember?”

Kaneki cringed. “But why didn’t you tell me before?" Looking away from Hide, he sighed and started to walk away. “You know what--just forget that I said anything…”

Hide reached out to grab his hand. “I.. I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I won’t be coming back until I graduate from a high school outside of Tokyo."

His eyes lingered on Hide’s hand holding his. Looking up to meet his eyes, he whispered, “It’s okay. I’m used to being alone. But, three years… that’s a long time,” he laughed dryly, letting go of Hide’s hand. “Before you go, promise me you’ll give me back that book you borrowed a few weeks ago.”

Hide laughed nervously and said, “That book by Dazai, right?”

“Yeah. And it’s not 'that book', Hide.” Pouting, Kaneki continued, “Actually, how much have you read?”

“Not much past the first ‘First Memorandum’. Jeez, Kaneki, I never knew you’d like this kinda of stuff though--it’s a bit too depressing for me,” he admitted.

Another humorless laugh. “I didn’t either.” Smiling sadly, Kaneki continued, “Maybe it’s just because I pitied the protagonist that I kept reading.”

Hide burst out into laughter, starting to tear up. “You’re way too serious today. Come on, it is my last day.” Calming himself down, he blurted, “Why don’t you give me a goodbye kiss, then?”

“Do you really mean that?” he mumbled.

Eyes widening, he saw Kaneki’s fist tightening.

“It’s a joke! It’s a joke!” Hide said frantically.

Kaneki jolted up in surprise, hands up defensively. “I knew that! I wasn’t serious either,” he admitted, laughing nervously.

Crossing his arms, Hide lectured, “You know, you’re really bad at staying in contact with people. Just remember to text me everyday, or else I’ll die from loneliness.”

“It’s a deal, but when you come back make sure you bring that book back!” Kaneki huffed. “I mean it! And make sure you actually read it this time.”

“Promise,” Hide laughed.

~

 

‘Ah. Looks like we both broke our promises.’

 

~

 

“LOSER.LOSER.LOOOOOSER.”

Fluttering his eyes open, Hide located the source of the mockery and weakly threw a pillow in its direction.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and immediately noticed the bandages covering his arms and the warmth left in the spot next to him.

Standing up, Hide inspected the room. It was obviously not his, he thought. Too neat.

“He’s taking too much space!”

The muffled noises of heated conversation approached his door from the hallway. Hide grabbed the pillow on the floor, disturbing the bird’s cage in the process, and jumped onto the bed to cover himself with the blankets.

The door opened, and the bird settled from its recent disturbance.

"Calm down Loser, it's just me and the other loser--"

"Hey!"

"Anyway, that guy--he's taking too much space, and the cafe has other priorities to be taken care of."

"It’s alright, Touka. I’ll handle this.”

“When he wakes up, kick him out--we don’t want another accident like last time.”

“I know, so just don't worry about it, okay? Go enjoy your time with, err.. what's her name?"

"It's none of your business.” Coughing lightly, she continued, “Anyway, just be careful, alright?"

"Sure."

A pause of silence between them, and then distancing footsteps and the sound of a door closing.

Opening the covers, Hide breathed a sigh of relief.

"You know, you should really work on your hiding ski--"

Head snapping toward the door, Hide threw the pillow, hitting the man in the face.

"Hey! I was talking, you know!"

“Sorry, sorry.” Hide laughed nervously. “Um... by any chance, do you know what happened to my stuff?”

“It’s up front,” the man sighed.“Alright. Sorry for the mix-up, and thanks for taking care of me.” Hide looked at the man and smiled. “I’ll be out of your hair in no time.”

The man said nothing, walking over to stand outside the room.

Gesturing towards the exit, he said, “Do you want to leave or not?”

Brushing off the man’s awfully cold demeanor, Hide got out of the bed and walked towards him.

He smirked. “Age before beauty.”

Squinting, the man grumbled, “You’re basically the same age as me, H--”

“What was that?” Hide raised an eyebrow. “How would you know that?”

“It’s just my first impression.” The man frowned, handing him his things. “Here.”

Folded on top of his backpack were his remaining clothes. Hide put on his jacket, which was still covered in dirt and his blood from the ordeal.

“Wow. Didn't even bother cleaning it?” he joked.

Rolling his eyes, the man scoffed. “This isn't a cleaning service.”

“Whatever you say.” Pausing briefly, he said, “Ah. Have you seen a book lying around?”

Briefly touching his chin, the man shook his head.

“That’s okay. I think someone else has it, then.” He sighed. “Anyway, it’s getting dark. I’m probably late for a lot of the new student orientations.”

He felt the man staring intently behind him. “I forgot to ask--what’s your name again?” Hide asked, scratching his cheek.

Jerking up his head, chin in hand, the man answered, “Sa.. Sasaki. Sasaki Haise.”

“Oh. Thanks again for helping me out, Haise.” Smiling again, Hide waved. “Maybe we’ll see each other again?” Turning his head away from him, he exhaled and said, “And by the way, the name’s, Hide.”

As he closed the door, the bells chimed behind him.

Laughing under his breath, his smile fell.

"So it's Sasaki Haise now, is it..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to post every weekend to keep a regular schedule.  
> The title might change as the chapters come rolling in and I might rewrite the chapters.  
> Also thank you AO3 user jam_jam for being my beta, bless your sweet soul.  
> If your interested my tumblr URL is jiigya.  
> See you next time~


End file.
